


Muto

by Ono (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Hidden River [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempts of Fixing It, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Clan Rivalry, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendly Rivalry, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hidden River Village, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nothing explicit about them though, Original Character Death(s), Original Male Character/Nara Shikaku, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, lots of broken gender rules, original clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/Ono
Summary: mutoverbchange, alter, shift, move about, transform, vary---Ookari Ono had learned he had a past life at six years old. Being six, the only part that registered with him was that his feelings of being a boy were valid. At eight, he realized the memories could serve a purpose, only to learn his parents weren't his parents. That's when he learned that the hardest thing he'd ever do wasn't dying.It was leaving his best friend behind.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As The Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958345) by [SparkleMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose). 



> This is the fault of SparkleMoose because their fic 'As the Wind Blows' prompted this and I 100% blame them for this.
> 
> Yes, I made up a ninja village. Yes, I made up a ninja clan. Yes, I made them related to the Inuzuka clan, but it's distantly. Besides, wolves, y'all. _Wolves_. I like wolves more than normal dogs, so the Inuzuka clan can suck it. But w/e, enjoy seeing how transgender people work in the Ninja World I guess.

It started when Ono was six. In fact, before Ono was six years old, he had actually been Kaya. It wasn't the first time Ono had told his family he didn't _feel_ like Kaya, but it was the first time he'd decided to pick a name that felt right, and told his parents. They took it well, all things considered. Of course he never mentioned the memories that came with his decision; how this had happened in his past life, too, that he was a boy and not a girl. He didn't think much of his past memories, barely even remembered they were _there_ , really. What he focused on was his gender, and honestly, there were a lot of worse things than having his parents constantly misgender him, and send him to therapy where a Yamanaka gave him advice on how to handle his parents' transphobia without his parents' knowledge.

Being the only child of civilians must have been why, because it was obvious that _ninja_ understood Ono. He learned that at seven, when he entered the academy. When Iruka-sensei asked for the class to introduce themselves to everyone else, what they liked as hobbies, and why they wanted to be a ninja, Ono hesitated.

“Ookari?” Iruka called him next, and Ono stood up, hesitant.

“My name is Ookari Ono.” He said, “I like reading and history, and I kinda didn't want to be here, but my parents were excited about having a ninja in the family for the first time in centuries.” He noticed how Iruka looked down at his chart, a small frown on his face, before marking it. He sat back down, waiting for the snapping and yelling, but it never came.

It went to the kid after him, and he felt confused. By the time class ended, Iruka asked to see him.

“What pronouns do you prefer, Ono? Which name?” Ono looked at him, confusion on his face.

“What do you mean, sensei?” He asked.

“You know I have a list of the class; your parents registered you as Kaya.” Iruka explained to him, his voice gentle. “Do you prefer being a girl, a boy, or changing it up every day?”

“Boy...” Ono admitted, before looking at his teacher, worried. “You can't tell my parents! They don't like it! Please!” Iruka made Ono look him in the eyes.

“Don't worry, Ono. I won't tell your parents. Your classmates might not understand, though, so I want you to be patient of them, okay?”

“Yes Sensei, thank you!” Ono hugged his teacher, and felt a lot better as Iruka smiled and ushered him off. He looked forward to becoming a ninja more after that. He remembered his past life as he went home after that, as well, and frowned. He needed to change things, right? That's why he was there, wasn't it?

He made sure to go to the library after class, eager to learn more about techniques. If it could stop Orochimaru from ruining peace, Ono would do whatever he could.

=0=0=0=

Ono was eight by the time he knew other civilian students were wary of the kids from clans, but Ono wasn't. He ignored Sakura, who kept trying to talk to him during their recess time. She kept calling him _Kaya_ , though, and he knew it was his parents who did that. He got up instead, and saw the Aburame kid, _Shino_?, in the shade of the trees. He walked over to him, seeing him watching a bug on the tree.

“Cool! What kinda bug is that?” Ono asked, dropping down to his knees. The boy looked at him, even as Ono's loud voice surprised him.

“It's a caterpie.” The boy replied, “Or an electric bug, so you can't touch it.” Ono's eyes widened at that.

“It can _shock_ you!?” Ono cried, “That's _so cool_! I mean, bugs are _kinda_ gross and I don't wanna touch'm, but they're so cool!” He looked at the Aburame and grinned. “I'm Ono!”

“Shino.” The boy said, and Ono spent the rest of recess with Shino, learning more about caterpillars in general, and not just the caterpie. At the end of recess, Ono took his things, and sat next to Shino, grinning at him. Shino looked at him, and then went back to his work, though Ono knew the boy had to have smiled. Shino was always alone in class and at recess, like Ono usually was.

If Shino joined him at the library after class, Ono didn't say anything, but he did smile as he read about jinchuurikis.

=0=0=0=

Ono was talented, according to his teacher. His taijutsu was great, and his ninjutsu was as high as the ninjutsu of the kids from clans. Sure, his genjutsu could probably be worked on, but Ono wasn't as interested in genjutsu as he was with ninjutsu and taijutsu.

He was surprised, during recess one afternoon, that Iruka approached with a jounin. Shino looked up at them, when he realized Ono was no longer paying attention to them.

“Shino, Ono, this is Shinya.” Iruka introduced, “He's a relative of the Inuzuka clan.” That was obvious, from all the seals on his face, even if there were more than just the two upside triangles on his cheek. “He wants to speak with Ono, if you don't mind.” Ono looked at Shino, before looking back up at the two adults.

“But I was learnin' about the giant centipede that Shino's dad found yesterday!” He told the two adults, and felt proud that Iruka looked surprised that recess was spent with more learning. Shinya merely smiled and knelt down.

“Neat, but maybe Iruka-sensei should have given my full name, ya?” He asked, “My name is _Ookari Shinya_.” The two boys looked at him, stunned.

“What?”

“I'm from the Ookari clan in the Hidden River Village.” Shinya explained, “I'm not going to take you away, Ono, not unless you want to come join the clan, but I want to talk to you about your parents, ya?” Ono looked at Shino, unsure.

“I will be alright. I can ask Father if you can come over to see the centipede yourself, after class.” Shino said. Ono smiled brightly.

“Awesome! Thanks, Shino! I'll be back!” He got up and Shinya stood, taking Ono's hand. The eight year old turned and waved at his best friend.

He was taken to a room in the Hokage Tower, and Ono met Shinya's nin-wolf, which Ono thought was _awesome_ that they had wild wolves they tamed, rather than normal nin-dogs.

“Ono, tell me about your parents, ya?” Shinya asked.

“They're kinda nice, I guess.” Ono said, “I mean, I'd rather they stop calling my the wrong name and start calling me a boy, like Iruka-sensei and Shino and most of the other kids in class do, but it could be worse, I guess. I mean, they aren't hitting me, or neglecting me.” He was riding the wolf's back as he talked, being easily distracted and not realizing what he was saying.

“Oh?” Shinya asked.

“Yeah, and it was kinda mean they made Sakura start calling me Kaya in class, so a couple of the civilian kids are stupid about that, too, but the kids from clans still call me Ono, and most of the civilian kids with shinobi in their families do too, 'cause Iruka-sensei calls me Ono, I think.” Ono told him. “But it's kinda weird that my parents have a secret basement they pretend don't exist, even though I know it's there.”

“Basement?” Shinya asked, eyeing the Yamanaka standing with them.

“Yeah! I told Shino about it once; he thinks they're bad people, and probably kidnapped me or something when I was a baby, 'cause of my seal on my nose.” Ono pointed to the shiny, silver line going from his eyebrows to the end of his nose. “And they don't have one. But that's silly, right? Why would anyone steal a baby?” Shinya knelt down in front of the child.

“Ono, I want you to listen to me carefully, ya?” Ono nodded at the man. “Your parents stole you from your father, Ookari Darai.” Ono looked confused.

“They... really stole me...? But... But _why_?”

“I don't know, Ono, but it'll be okay.” Shinya promised, “Your parents aren't very nice people to begin with, so you'll be safe from now on.” Ono frowned.

“You said you wouldn't take me away!”

“I won't, not if you really want to stay, but you have to realize that would make you an orphan in Konoha, a charge of the village. In Kawagakure, in our clan, you will be Ookari Ono, not Kaya the Orphan, as you will be here in Konoha.” Shinya explained, “I want to protect you, and that means ensuring you grow up as who you really are, in here.” He pointed to Ono's chest, and Ono's eyes watered a bit.

“But what about Shino...?” He asked, “He's my best friend!” He wouldn't _not_ go to Kawa, not when he could be Ono freely, and not Kaya.

“Listen, I have to arrest your parents still, with Konoha shinobi as backup, so Keiko here will take you to visit Shino when we go to do that, and you can say goodbye, okay?” Ono nodded, sniffling a bit. It wasn't fair that he had to choose between his best friend, and his gender, but Shino would understand, right?

=0=0=0=

“Ono.” Shino turned in his seat as Ono was led into the living room of the Aburame's main house by Lord Shibi.

“Hi Shino...” Ono said, hands in his pockets and head bowed.

“Ono?” Shino frowned and walked over to him. “Ono, what's wrong?”

“Shinya says if I go back to Kawagakure with him, I'll be Ono _all_ the time.” Ono said, “But it means leaving you behind, and I don't _wanna_ leave you alone again.”

“It's okay.” Shino told him. “It's probably safer for you in Kawa. I know some adults were glaring at you.” Ono shrugged at that.

“I'm gonna miss you though.”

“I'll miss you too.” Shino said, “But it's for the best, right?” Ono's lower lip wibbled, and he launched himself at his best friend, hugging him tightly. Shino hugged him back, and Ono took comfort in that, and hearing Shino's kikaichu buzzing quietly beneath his friend's skin.

“I'll come back once I graduate!” Ono said, pulling away with a grin. “And we'll go find new bugs!” Shino gave a small smile.

“Okay.”

“I mean it!”

“I know, Ono.” They hugged again, and then Lord Shibi took the two out to see the giant centipede Shino had been talking about at recess. When it came time to go, Shino and his father walked with the two Ookari to the gate. The two friends hugged again, and Ono never said anything about his shoulder being wet when they pulled away, and Shinya and Keiko led him away from the village.

Shinya let him cry, regardless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain why clans and ninjas are more open about gender identities and sexual orientations later on, but kids don't really question anything.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, and Ono finds himself back in Konoha for the Chuunin Exams. He reunites with Shino, there's some plotting for the Chuunin Exams, and Kiba learns how different the Hidden River Village really is. Mostly by getting embarrassed, though.
> 
> Ono also learns his uncle's not as single as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** if y'all see the Q word as a slur, it's used in a way that claims a teasing description of Team Six, but not used as a slur. So when you hit the third paragraph of Ono being twelve, skip the last sentence, and I'll tell you at the end of the chapter to tell you what it was, without the word. _This is your only warning_ on where it is in the chapter. Next chapters I'll make it known if it's in there, but not where. I reclaimed this word for myself, and some others have too, but I know not everyone is comfortable with it, so I'm warning you now.
> 
> Mostly unrelated: there are also jokes that some trans people, like myself, make in this chapter, and a brief mention of periods.
> 
>  **Edit (1/1/18):** I realized that my original plan for the location of Kawa got fuuuuuucked, so I changed the Kage's title. Time to fix the Lore. -sighs-

Kawagakure was beautiful, and Ono spent a lot of time exploring at Shinya's heels. The man was the clan head, and was Ono's father's brother. It was devastating, to learn that Ono's father and mother were gone, but Shinya had taken him in, and Ono found himself learning a lot about his clan history. He still spent time in libraries, studying and learning.

He was ten when he asked Shinya about books on jinchuurikis.

Shinya started joining him in the library, after that.

=0=0=0=

Ono was eleven when he got his wolf partner. He knew the clan jutsus, and he gained more seals on his face, and going into the woods to find a partner to train with as a genin was the mark of growing up and officially joining the clan. He'd get another seal, and when he was fully trained, he'd gain the last clan seal, and his face would be covered.

He met Itsu after three days in the woods, by the river that went through the village further north. When he returned to Kawa with the small pup in his hands, Shinya scratched the back of his head, amused.

“Well, you are your father's son, I guess.” The man had said, and that's when training truly began for Ono.

=0=0=0=

At twelve, Ono graduated, and he was almost fully trained. He was placed on a team with a boy named Kenta, and a girl that was, surprisingly, named Kaya. Neither were from clans, but both were raised by ninjas, and took Ono in stride. There were definitely jokes about Ono being born a girl, and mostly from Ono himself. He was comfortable in his body, so far. He was in a starter binder, his uncle preparing him for when his chest would start growing, and he already had the... bleeding thing, down.

Yeah they didn't talk about that one, much.

But they did talk about a lot of things. Kaya liked girls, and Ono liked boys, and Kenta liked girls _and_ boys. Their sensei, Mei, was Ono's cousin, and she liked nobody. A lot of their classmates had joked and called them the 'queer squad', because they were the only squad that had nobody straight among them.

Birds of a feather, though, right?

“Sensei!” Kaya brightened, eight months after they graduated. “Do we get another C rank mission?” Mei smiled at them, shaking her head.

“Not this time, kiddo.” Mei said, “Instead, we're going to be discussing the Chuunin Exams in Konoha this year.” Ono perked up at that.

“We are!? Are we going to participate!?” Kenta asked, bouncing in excitement. Mei laughed at his enthusiasm.

“Well, that's for you three to decide!” She told them. “ _I_ think you can make it, but the question is, do _you_ think you can?”

“Yeah!” Kaya cried, “We'll kick so much butt!”

“We can _so_ do this!” Kenta agreed, practically vibrating in excitement.

“Let's do _this_ , ya!” Ono cheered. Mei laughed.

“Well, alright, I'll let the Seishinkage know we'll be joining the Chuunin Exams with Team Five and Team Four.”

“Woohoo!” Kenta cheered, and the three laughed as Itsu started to howl from it.

“Way to go, Itsu! Way to get into the spirit!” Kaya laughed.

“Alright you three, take an hour to spar while I go see the Seishinkage. After that, go home and prepare. We leave in three days.” Mei informed the twelve year old genin.

“Yes Sensei!” They chorused, and the Ono immediately launched himself at Kenta, with Itsu howling. He grabbed his kunai and deflected a shuriken from Kaya, laughing as Itsu growled. The small wolf was far from menacing at the moment. By the time they finished sparring, all three were out of breath, and Itsu was collapsed on the ground.

“Haha! I think Itsu doesn't want to move, Ono!” Kaya laughed, petting the small wolf.

“Yeah!” Ono laughed, “But that's okay, because he's still small enough to carry!” The boy picked his small friend up, cuddling him as Itsu whined.

“Come on, we still have to tell our families!” Kenta said, still vibrating with excitement. Ono grinned.

“We'll see you guys in a few days! Or whenever Sensei summons us!” Ono said, and the three parted, running home to their families.

“Whoa-ho, settle down, Ono, ya!” Shinya laughed, grabbing the back of his shirt. “What's the rush, Pup?”

“Uncle Shinya! Uncle Shinya, we're gonna be in the Chuunin Exams!” Ono cried, bouncing with excitement. “Mei-sensei said so!” Shinya looked surprised, but smiled.

“That's great, Pup!” Shinya said, “You know, I think I know just how to prepare! You have one clan jutsu you still haven't learned, so what say you that I teach you it now, ya?”

“YA!!” Ono cried. Shinya laughed, but let the genin pull him towards the training area in their back yard.

=0=0=0=

“Wow!” Kaya cried as the three followed Mei into Konoha. “Konoha is so _big_ in comparison to Kawa!” That much was true; Kawagakure was considered a 'baby village', and most of the time didn't send their genin out for Chuunin Exams in other villages. Their home didn't even host a chuunin exam for other villages, since they were so small.

“But it's not that bad!” Ono said, grinning. He still remembered his way around, and when he saw the familiar face of Shibi Aburame, he waved. “Lord Shibi!” The Aburame clan leader turned to him, and stared for a moment, even as Kaya and Kenta gasped and hid behind their teacher.

“Ono, no, what are you doing!?” Kaya cried, even as Shibi approached.

“I see you've retained your volume, Ono.” The man said, “I take it you're here for the Chuunin Exams?” Ono grinned up at him.

“Ya! This is my sensei, Ookari Mei, and my team-mates, Kenta and Kaya!” Shibi nodded, even as Mei smiled at him. “Mei-sensei, this is Lord Shibi! He's the head of the Aburame Clan!”

“It's nice to meet you, Lord Shibi.”

“You as well, Mei-sensei.”

“Lord Shibi, is Shino in the village?” Ono asked.

“He should be at Training Ground Six.” Shibi replied. Ono looked at Mei.

“Mei-sensei, please please please?” Ono begged, giving her his best puppy eyes. Mei sighed.

“You have to take Kenta and Kaya, and _stay out of trouble_!” Mei ordered.

“Yes! Thank you sensei!” Ono hugged her, before grabbing his friends' hands and pulling them off towards the training grounds. “Thank you Lord Shibi!” He ran off, laughing as he dragged his friends, and they stopped when they hit the training grounds, finding Shino and his team-mates.

“Hey, this area is private!” The Inuzuka barked, glaring.

“Sorry, I just wanted to say hi to Shino!” Ono grinned, “And you too, I guess.” The boy seemed to recognize him, and his eyes widened.

“No way! Hey! Hey Shino, your weird friend from the Academy is back!” The boy called, and the training Aburame and Hyuuga paused, the two turning to the group.

“Shino!” Ono launched himself at Shino, hugging him tightly. He felt the taller boy tense at his actions, before he heard the small chuckle and felt the hug being returned.

“Ono.” Shino greeted, “I see you have graduated.”

“I told you I'd come back when I did!” Ono grinned, “And look, I have a nin-wolf too!” He held Itsu up to his friend. “Itsu, say hi to Shino!”

“Hello Itsu.” Shino greeted, and got a small yip in reply.

“Haha, he likes you, Shino!” Ono laughed.

“Um, Ono! I think we should go now, we're interrupting their training!” Kaya called, and Ono looked back at his team-mates.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry!” He looked at Shino. “I just wanted to say hi, before the exams start tomorrow!”

“You're taking the exams?” Shino asked.

“Yep! What about you guys?”

“W-we've been entered, as w-well...” The Hyuuga girl, Hinata?, confirmed, “Kiba and Akamaru insisted that we pr-prepare by training.”

“Ya, we did that for _days_ , before we left Kawa.” Ono said, smiling. “Well, I'll get outta your hair, guys! Nice seeing you again, Hinata, Shino!” He looked at the Inuzuka, presumably Kiba. “And you too, Kiba! Akamaru!” He hugged Shino again, before running back to his team-mates. “Come on guys! I gotta take you to Ichiraku's!”

“What's Ichiraku's?” Kenta asked as they walked off, with Ono waving back at the Konoha genin team.

“It's a really awesome ramen place!” Ono said, grinning. “Shino and I would go there sometimes after class, before Uncle Shinya took me in!”

“Neat!” Kaya smiled. They ate lunch, before Ono dragged them up the Hokage Monument.

“Whoa...” Kenta breathed, looking around.

“You can see _everything_ from here!” Kaya cried.

“Yes, it's quite the sight to see.” The three turned, and Ono bowed immediately.

“Lord Hokage!” His two friends bowed as well.

“No need, Ono.” The old man chuckled, and Ono looked up at him.

“You remember me?” He asked.

“Of course, I remember all the children in Konoha, even those who find new homes in other villages.” Hiruzen said, “I came up here to take a look, when I stumbled upon you three. I suppose these two are your team-mates?”

“Yeah! We're gonna be in the chuunin exam!” Ono grinned, “Lord Hokage, this is Kenta and Kaya! Guys, this is Lord Hokage!”

“I-It's an honor to meet you, sir!” Kaya said, eyes wide. Kenta was staring, slack jawed.

“I assure you, children, it's quite the other way around. It's always an honor to meet the next generation of Shinobi.” The man smiled warmly. “Where is your sensei, children?”

“We don't know. Ono dragged us off so he could see his old friend.” Kenta admitted, “But she's an Ookari, too, so she can summon us easy with one of the seals on Ono's face!” Ono nodded, pointing to the one by his left eye.

“This one!” He said, grinning.

“I see. You have all of your clan seals now, yes?”

“Mmhm!” Ono nodded, “Uncle Shinya put the last one on me right before we left Kawa!”

“Congratulations are in order then, Ono.” Hiruzen smiled, even as another team of genin approached. “Ah, it seems my son's team is going to train.”

“Ah, we'll get out of the way then! It was nice seeing you again, Lord Hokage!” Ono said, and the three Kawa-nin bowed. Ono then looked over at the approaching team, and smiled. He hadn't hung out with Shikamaru and Chouji a lot as kids, preferring to hang out with Shino, but he _did_ let Shikamaru cheat off of him sometimes, so he waved. “Hi Shikamaru! Hi Chouji!”

“ _Ono_?” Chouji looked amazed, even as the Ookari and his friends jumped off the large monument. “ _Ono!_ ”

“ _ONO YOU ASS, DON'T DO THAT TO US!_ ” The Yamanaka girl, Ino, screeched at them from the top of the monument, once the three genin were safely on the ground. Ono laughed.

“Cussing isn't becoming, Ino!” He called back, as Mei approached them with another familiar face, though it was a surprise to see Shinya so soon after departing Kawa.

“Honestly, Ono, it's like I can't take you anywhere.” Mei said, amused.

“Of course not, Mei, my nephew is just too cute to be well mannered!” Shinya teased.

“What are you doing here, Lord Shinya?” Kenta asked.

“I've got some business in Konoha, and once that's done, I'm staying for the Exams.” Shinya told the three children. Ono grinned.

“That's awesome, Uncle Shinya!” He hugged his uncle, who laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Alright, alright, that's enough you three. We're going to settle into the inn, or do you three really want to carry your things around all day?” Mei asked, amused.

“No way!” Kaya cried, and they followed their teacher to the room at the inn, and they bathed quickly. Ono yawned and dropped down on the bed he'd be sharing with Kenta and Itsu.

“Oh man, I'm tired...” Kenta yawned.

“We _have_ been traveling for four days with few stops.” Kaya yawned next, prompting Itsu to yawn. They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging, as Mei went out to do whatever it was she did officially for Shinya as the man's second in command of the clan.

It was nearing dinner time when a knock came on the door, and Ono got up. He wore just his binder and pants, having been too lazy to get much further than that. Opening the door, he blinked at finding Shino and his team there.

“Uh... Dude...” Kiba looked away, face turning as red as his seals.

“What? I'm covered. Besides, it's not like my boobs grew in yet.”

“I don't wanna hear about your man-boobs, Ono!” Kenta complained from the bed.

“I do!” Kaya cackled from the bed she and Mei would be sharing.

“Um, w-we were wondering i-if you and y-your team would want to j-join us... F-for dinner I mean!” Hinata said, cheeks red as well.

“Us and Team Ten tend to eat dinner together. Why? Because our senseis are dating.” Shino explained. Ono nodded.

“Um, Mei-sensei isn't back yet, but Uncle Shinya showed up so they're probably doing clan things and getting dinner on their own.” Ono said, before looking at his team-mates. “Hey! You guys wanna eat with Shino and some of the others I grew up with?”

“Sure!” Kaya climbed out of bed and tugged her pants on, getting a yelp from Kiba as the boy hid behind Akamaru to keep from seeing anything. Kenta got dressed as well, and threw one of their shirts at Ono. Ono entered the room.

“C'mon in guys, it's cool!” He said, tugging his shirt on. “We'll be less than two minutes!”

“I'd rather not!” Kiba shouted, even as the three River shinobi finished getting dressed.

“Baby.” Kaya scoffed as they left the hotel room, with Ono locking up and keeping the key on his person.

“There _is_ such a thing as not letting the opposite sex seeing you naked!” Kiba snapped.

“Not in Kawa. It's just body parts.” Kaya replied, “Besides, you ain't my type.”

“Really? What's your type then?” Kiba asked as they entered the restaurant.

“The kind with boobs!” Kaya laughed, getting surprised stares.

“Uh, Kaya, Konoha doesn't really...” Ono started.

“Oh, relax, Ono! Just 'cause I don't care about their homophobic and transphobic behavior, it doesn't mean I don't know about it!” Kaya said, “I just decided to say screw you to it!”

“Sensei told us to behave.” Kenta reminded, as the followed Shino and his friends to the table.

“Sensei's also babysitting Uncle Shinya.” Ono said, “So she's not going to be behaving much either.”

“I worry about Hidden River when you all talk like that.” Kiba said, frowning.

“Nah, it's cool! We're small, but inclusive!” Kaya grinned, settling in a chair by Ino.

“Ugh, you invited the weirdos who jump off mountains!?” Ino complained.

“Nice to see you too, Ino!” Ono grinned, before looking at Shikamaru and Chouji. “I thought you were dead set on flunking out, Shikamaru? I mean, you even tried to be as conspicuous as possible by cheating off me when we were kids!” Shikamaru groaned at that, burying his face in his arms.

“ _Don't remind me_.” The boy said, even as Ino yelled at him for what he did four years ago.

“So, you got a lot more marks on you than when we were eight.” Chouji noted.

“Yep! I'm now fully trained and an official member of the Ookari clan!” Ono grinned, “Just in time for the Chuunin Exams!”

“Do you guys know what we're gonna have to do?” Kenta asked, “Kawa rarely lets genin participate in exams outside the village, and we never host multi-village ones.”

“There are three exams.” The male jounin said, “A written one, a survival one, and then the final is generally combat-oriented.”

“Oh man, a written exam?!” Kiba moaned.

“I'm _screwed_...” Kenta moaned.

“Don't worry, we'll be fine! We'll just cheat off Ono.” Kaya smirked.

“You can't _cheat_!” Ino hissed.

“Why not? Wouldn't that be the purpose of the exam? Cheat without getting caught? Getting the _mission_ done without getting caught?” Kaya asked.

“... Huh... That makes sense.” Chouji said, before looking at Shikamaru. “Will you try just so Ino and I don't flunk?” Shikamaru groaned.

“ _Fine_ , but you owe me.” He said, “And Ino's on her own!”

“We're a _team_!” Ino complained.

“And you have a jutsu that lets you into other peoples' bodies, cheat that way!” Shikamaru snapped.

“Wait! We gotta agree to something though!” Ono said, and the genin looked at him, even under the two teachers' amused looks. “We _can't_ let any other genin know. Some might know, if they've taken the exam before, but other rookies like us? They won't know, so we should just keep it to ourselves.”  
“Give us the advantage.” Shino nodded.

“Aw yeah! Teams Six, Eight and Ten are gonna make it to the Finals!” Kiba grinned.

“Hey, how'd you know our team number?” Kenta asked.

“K-Kurenai-sensei knew.” Hinata said, “She told us.”

“Cool.” Kaya said, “Sensei probably knows all the team numbers too; she used to work as the Seishinkage's aide. Dunno what happened, but she became our sensei.”

“Doesn't matter!” Ono said, “We're gonna make our senseis proud, right guys?!” He asked the other genin.

“Yeah!”

Ono tried to not look at his uncle as the man sat with some guy from the Nara clan, further back in the restaurant.

' _Business my butt, he's on a date... Gross!_ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence: "A lot of their classmates had joked and called them the 'Q***r squad', because they were the only squad that had nobody straight among them."
> 
> Also, Ono doesn't think Shinya dating a guy is gross (talk about hypocritical?), but because 'ew my parental figure is on a DATE that is gross, why are adults gross, are they gonna kiss, ew god I hope not' because a lot of kids think that about their parents ~~one of my sisters is 26 and goes 'ew' when my parents kiss so it's legit lmao~~


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ono and Shino talk on the way to the Aburame district, and Ono finally makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long, but hey! I finished writing the chapter! And on my birthday too! 8D
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I feel like a hobbit by gifting you all a new chapter on my birthday~~

 

Dinner with Teams Eight and Ten had been fun, and Ono had enjoyed catching up with his old classmates. Shino didn't talk much, which Ono had known was going to happen. Why would he, with Kiba being loud and talking for most the evening? But still, when the groups parted, Kenta walked with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji to find a good star watching spot (“It's great for cloud watching, but I guess it'll be good for stars, too.”), and Kaya, Ino, and Hinata had hit it off well enough that Kaya offered to show Hinata and Ino some moves (“It'll be awesome! I'm best in the dark! Me, Ono, and Kenta are a stealth team!”). That left Ono with Itsu, and Shino, as the two Konoha jounin paid the tab and shooed them off (despite Ono, Kenta, and Kaya offering to pay for themselves).

“So, how've you been, Shino? For real though, none of the pleasantry crap you do in front of the others.” Ono asked, smiling at his friend as they walked.

“I have been well,” Shino replied, “What about you? Kawa must have been nice.”

“That's good. I've been alright. Kawa's nice and all but... I missed Konoha,” Ono said, “And you. Uncle Shinya's great and all, but... I don't think Kawa's my home, not like here, ya?”

Not like the other world, though Ono should probably keep that one to himself.

“... Did you see your uncle in the restaurant?” Shino asked.

“I _did_ and I was trying to not think about it! Ugh, he was on a _date_ , that's so gross!” Ono complained, getting a chuckle from his friend.

“He was with Shikamaru's dad.” Ono looked at his best friend, eyes wide.

“No _way_!” He cried.

“Yes way.” Shino chuckled, “This isn't the first time, either. When we were children? The only reason he was in the village in the first place was to see Nara Shikaku.”

“You're yanking my ear!” Ono complained.

“I am not,” Shino said, “Why? Because that is childish.” Ono groaned.

“That's so gross! I don't want to know about my uncle _dating_ anyone!” It was something that was bothering Ono now, though. What happened to Nara Yoshino, that Shikamaru's dad was free to date around? Unless they were both into polyamory and had an open marriage? Or did they get divorced? Was Shikamaru's dad _cheating_ on his wife?!

“You have that concerned face again.” Shino informed him.

“What happened to Shikamaru's mom?” Ono asked, and Shino paused in their walk, looking at him.

“I... am not sure.” Shino admitted, “I don't think he's ever had a mother.” Ono slowly nodded at that. Well, that explained why Shinya was on a date with Shikaku without fear. From Ono could remember from Jamie's life, was that Nara Yoshino was _terrifying_ when angered.

“Okay.” He smiled at Shino. “So, we're going into the Chuunin Exams, are you prepared to kill or be killed?”

“More so than you, I'm sure.” Shino was smirking, Ono could tell, and he growled.

“Jerk!” He said, “I'm plenty prepared!” He wondered if death would give him another life, like it had with Jamie. Regardless, he was prepared to die trying to protect Sasuke, even though he didn't know, or really care, about Sasuke. But if he stopped things in the forest, then maybe he could stop Sasuke from leaving, and causing trouble for the rest of the village.

“I'm sure you are,” Shino replied.

“Stop patronizing meeee!” Ono whined, even as they approached the Aburame district. Shino let out a chuckle.

“Stop behaving as a child, and I might.”

“But we _are_ children,” Ono stated, rolling his eyes. “Jerk.”

“... We _are_ children, aren't we?” Shino asked.

“Yep. Just goes to show just how fucked up the world really is!” Shino paused, and turned to Ono.

“Did you just curse?” Shino sounded genuinely _worried_ , and Ono blinked.

“So?”

“I thought cursing was unbecoming?” Shino was definitely worried, and Ono sighed.

“It _is_ , but... sometimes there isn't another word to use that fits. I don't do it often. Uncle Shinya doesn't like cussing, but Mei-sensei said it's an Ookari trait that we tend to only cuss when we're upset.”

“What are you upset about?” Shino asked, beginning to walk again. Ono didn't say anything about Shino holding his hand now, to make sure he followed.

“Just... Some stuff about the chuunin exams.” Ono replied, “Something just... doesn't feel right about them.” It was a major lie, but he couldn't exactly tell Shino everything. Even if it _did_ feel wrong to lie to his best friend. Shino tilted his head towards Ono, raising an eyebrow.

“You can talk to me, you know.” _You can trust me_ , Ono could hear unsaid. Still, Ono frowned at his best friend's words.

“You'll think I'm crazy.”

“I already think you're crazy, Ono. Why? Because you're related to the Inuzuka clan, even if it _is_ distantly.” Shino's response was just... so _him_ , and Ono's frown just deepened. Itsu let out a small whine, and Ono took to hugging the wolf pup that usually rode on his shoulder.

He trusted Shino with his life, of course, and with a lot of other things. Shino was the first one Ono had sat down with and talked fully about his gender, when they were children.

“ _If you can't trust someone to respect your identity, you can't trust them to have you back on a mission. I respect more than just your identity; I respect_ _ **you**_ _,_ _Ono. Why? Because you're my best friend. Now stop being annoying, before you scare the butterfly away._ ”

“Ono?” Ono looked up from Itsu, towards Shino, who was looking at him in worry. “I'm sorry, I was joking about you being crazy.” Ono couldn't stop the smile forming on his face.

“I know... I just... I don't think this is a conversation for outside.” Shino nodded, and when they reached the Aburame district, Shino took him straight to his room.

“So...?” Shino asked, clearly worried. Ono took a deep breath.

“So... What do you know about reincarnation?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually we're going to get to Ono questioning his uncle about his relationship with Shikaku, and with that talk, there will be many answers about Yoshino. Until then, be ready for Shino learning _everything_.
> 
> If you wanna chat, about this or anything else, hit my tumblr up: http://aerefyr.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't be alarmed by the amount of star wars you'll find on there.


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ono didn't realize how well Shino knows him, even after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is important, but ngl, the second half could've been posted with the next chapter, but it's been a while, and I didn't want ya'll to have a really small (like really really small) chapter, so it's tacked on to this chapter.

_“So... What do you know about reincarnation?”_

=0=0=0=

Ono sat patiently as Shino stared at him, unresponsive. Either Shino was deciding how to gently tell Ono to leave, or he was seriously considering what Ono was trying to explain, but with very few words. The Ookari didn't mind, since his best friend had always been that way, and they both knew that Ono would _never_ lie, or not to Shino, at least. Meanwhile, Itsu whined from his spot from the floor by the bed, wanting to jump up and comfort Ono.

Finally, _finally_ , Shino spoke up.

“I believe you. Why? Because you would never lie to me.” Shino said, and Ono grinned. He hadn't realized Shino knew him so well, even after all the years they've spent apart from each other. “So, I suppose something happened in your past life?”

“Yeah, this universe was a teevee show.” Ono nodded, “And... I remember only _some_ of it, but I know that the Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha with the Sand Village, but it isn't Sunagakure's fault, ya! He tricks them! And kills their Kage!” Shino frowned, at that, and nodded.

“And I suppose we can't go to anyone about this?”

“Um. Do _you_ want to be called an over imaginative child? Or just simply crazy?” Ono asked, “I mean... _I_ don't, but if you want to, feel free, I guess.” Instead of a verbal answer, Shino merely sighed.

“So what shall we do?” The Aburame asked. Ono offered his friend a smile, a real smile, and hoped Shino could see how grateful he was for the older boy.

“Well... I have no idea.” Ono said, and Shino merely stared at him. “Hey, I'm makin' this up on the fly! I _do_ have other priorities sometimes too, Shino! Like not dying! I already did it twice, I don't wanna do it again!”

“Twice?” Shino asked, looking at him in concern.

“Anyways!” Ono continued, ignoring his friend's question. Shino sighed again, before the two turned at a knock on the door. The person opened it without much thought, and Ono grinned at seeing Shibi standing there.

“Your uncle is here for you, Ono.” Shibi said. Ono nodded, and shoved Itsu into Shino's face.

“Say bye, Itsu!” Ono told the pup, and Itsu licked Shino's nose, before Ono ran by Shibi to go to the front door. “Bye Shino!”

“Bye kid! Bye Shibi!” Shinya chuckled, grabbing Ono by his shoulder and guiding him out of the house. A chuckle came from Shibi, if Ono's ears were corrected, and the boy heard the door shut.

The two walked for a while, with Ono skipping ahead of his uncle, before stopping for the man to catch up, and then repeating the process. Ono glanced back occasionally, grinning when he saw his uncle smiling. The two made it back to the hotel, and Ono ran into the hotel room, before jumping on top of Kenta, who groaned.

“Nooooo.” He complained, shoving Ono off of him. Ono laughed, but hugged Shinya.

“Behave, and get some sleep, ya?” Shinya chuckled, rubbing his head.

“Ya!” Ono grinned, “Goodnight, Uncle Shinya!” The door was shut by the adult, and Ono stripped quickly.

“Take a bath!” Kenta ordered, “I'm not sharing a bed with you if you smell like a wild fucking animal!” Ono laughed, but went into the bathroom and turned the bath on. He hopped in and scrubbed enough to get the smell of Itsu dull enough that Kenta and others with normal noses wouldn't be able to smell him, and then hopped out and drained the bath. He pulled his pajamas on, and hopped onto the bed, and Kenta shoved him, groaning.

“Move over Kenta!” Ono said, and Kenta shoved him more.

“You shoulda got here earlier!” Kenta argued, and Ono growled and shoved Kenta back, hard enough to send him off the bed.

“Ha!” Kaya laughed, and Ono grinned, as Kenta got up and jumped on Ono.

“Alright, alright, enough!” The two paused, looking at Mei. “Go to bed!”

“Yes sensei!” They chorused, and Ono let out a yawn, before dropping back onto the bed. His friend and team-mate joined him, and curled up against him.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

=0=0=0=

Ono skipped ahead of the others, humming to himself. Itsu was running around, sniffing at the patches of grass they passed by, and eventually their team met up with Teams Eight and Ten, and Team Ten's parents. Ono tried to pretend that Shikaku wasn't watching him and Itsu carefully, and fought a scowl when the man spoke to him.

“Ono, why is Itsu eating grass?”

“Because he's vegetarian.” Ono stated, and Shino let out a soft snort.

“Didn't your uncle tell you to behave?” Shino asked.

“No he told me to kick some butt.” Ono replied, grinning at his friend. “He said nothing about behaving, or being nice!”

“Spirits help us all.” Mei sighed, “Ono!”

“Yes, Mei-sensei?” Ono turned to her, smiling sweetly.

“You behave or else I'm telling Uncle Shinya to increase your training at home!” Mei said, and Ono looked at her with betrayal.

“I am behaving!” He cried.

“Try harder.” Mei snorted, and Ono groaned.

“Itsu!” He called, and the small wolf came running over to him, and he lifted him up. “Good boy!” Shino reached out, and pet Itsu.

“Awooo!” Itsu let out a small howl, tail wagging, and Ono grinned.

“Aww, I knew you'd like Shino, ya!” He said, and Itsu barked, before hopping into Shino's arms. Shino said nothing, but carried the pup towards the building. Shikaku, Ino's dad, and Chouji's dad parted ways before they got there, and when the teams arrived, their teachers wished them luck.

Ono carried Itsu inside, despite the wolf's whining at being taken away from Shino. The Ookari frowned, puffing his cheeks out with air.

“Come on, you're _my_ partner, why do you wanna go with Shino, huh?” He asked as they parted from the other genin. Itsu merely wagged his tail, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“Aww, he probably knows you _liiike_ him.” Kaya teased, and Ono looked at her, utterly confused as his face heated up.

“Wh-what?” He asked.

“You like Shino.” Kenta said, “You spent all of yesterday after dinner with him. So, what'd ya do on your date?”

“We weren't on a date!” Ono cried, positive his face was turning red. “We were just catching up with each other! We haven't seen each other in forever!”

“Well you could've caught up with the other kids.” Kaya said, “But you didn't.”

“We weren't _friends_ back then!” Ono argued, “Shino was my only friend, my best friend! I can't help it that they weren't curious as to what I've been up to! They were more interested in you guys!”

“Blah blah blah, this ain't telling us about your date.” Kenta said, “Come on, Ono, I thought we were friends! You let me talk about Hisao when I was datin' him!”

“And you let me talk about Hikaru when I was dating _her_.” Kaya pointed out.

“And when _I_ was dating her.” Kenta smirked, and Kaya laughed.

“Exactly! So _spill_ , Ono! Give us the deets before we go off on a potentially dangerous exam mission and die at the age of twelve!” Kaya said, “Or, well, eleven, in Kenta's case.”

“Hey! I'm twelve in a few weeks!” Kenta said, and Ono groaned.

“It _wasn't_ a date! We sat in his room and hung out and played with Itsu, ya!” Ono said, and the two looked at him.

“Seriously?” They asked together.

“Seriously!” Ono rolled his eyes, and Kaya snorted.

“Well that's stupid. Ask him out.”

“We're just friends!”

“Well you'll stay that way unless ya ask him out.” Kenta pointed out.

“Who said I wanted to ask him out?”

“The blush on your face.” His two team-mates said together, entering the room where everyone was waiting. The three paused, staring at everyone.

“Whoa...” Kenta breathed.

“Yeah...” Kaya said, eyes wide.

“We're doomed.” Ono said, feeling his color leaving his face.

And, really, he had no idea how right he was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get to the written part of the Chuunin Exam! 8D


	5. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a brief part of this is about the Written Part of the Chuunin Exams tbh and I'll give a side-story for the full thing once I'm able to re-watch the chuunin exams arc. Unfortunately, at the moment, my internet is iffy and my Netflix account is temporarily inaccessible.
> 
> Once again, this is unbeta'd, so if there's a mistake, please kindly tell me so I can edit it!
> 
>  **Edit (1/1/18):** Turns out the original planned location for Kawa is canceled out by canon. So I fixed the Kage's title and when we get to Kawa's lore, it'll make some fuckin' sense and not butt-heads with Canon

To say that Ono wasn't nervous, or afraid, would be a lie. He didn't know what to do, now that he was settled in a seat away from his team-mates. Itsu was settled on his head, seemingly asleep. The test had started twenty minutes ago, and Ono's stomach was churning. He knew he had to cheat on the exams, but at the same time, he was so nervous and terrified, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Who knew test anxiety would hit him in this life, too? It was totally unfair, really.

“ _Arf._ ” Itsu barked quietly, and Ono translated quietly, getting the answer he needed for question one. He was settled between a grass and sand shinobi, and he didn't know them _at all_. At least with leaf shinobi, he'd be able to relax a little, since he'd been in Konoha several years ago.

' _Mei-sensei made a mistake, we're not ready, we're not ready, we're not-_ '

Ono jumped when the time ended, and he felt sick. He hadn't even finished the first page of the test! And did the proctor just mention a _final question_? He wasn't prepared for this! Crap! He couldn't even remember what Jamie saw in the past! _He was so screwed!_

Glancing back at his team-mates, they sat determined, confident, and Ono wished he knew what the hell they were thinking. Regardless, he kept his hand down, when they asked for those who wished to forfeit the test.

“As for the rest of you... You pass.” Ono stared at the proctor, baffled, while several genin started yelling again.

“Did he just say we passed?” Ono asked, looking at the sand shinobi. The boy snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, dummy, he did. That's such bullshit! Why make us do this stupid test then?” Ono shrugged.

“To see how well we can complete a mission assignment, duh.” He replied, even as the next proctor showed up. When they were dismissed, Ono sighed in relief, and stood up.

“You! River shinobi!” Ono paused, turning to the two proctors and the gathered chuunin. He pointed at himself. “Yeah, you!” The crazy woman grinned. Ono looked at his team-mates. Team Eight was waiting for him, as well.

“We'll meet up at later at the small corner restaurant.” Shino said, and Ono nodded. The five left, and Ono approached the proctors.

“Um, yes?”

“Ookari Ono, yeah?” She asked. Ono nodded, and she grinned. “The name's Anko. This guy here heard you say you knew the purpose of this test. Is that true?” Ono shrugged.

“Yeah, my team-mate Kaya figured it out.” He frowned, “How'd you know to call me Ono? My legal name is still wrong.” Anko laughed.

“Some of us still remember you when you were smaller, kid, even if you didn't know who we were.”

“... You're crazy.” He told her. Ibiki snorted, as Anko laughed more.

“You get used to it.” Ibiki stated, “You're dismissed.” Ono nodded.

“Thank you for proctoring the exams for us!” He grinned, before heading for the door as fast as he could without running. Honestly, why did adults have to be so _intimidating_?

He met up with his team-mates, sensei, and uncle at the hotel, and Shinya grinned and congratulated them.

“You three just might be our youngest chuunin, yet!” He teased, and Kenta snorted.

“Wasn't your grandfather our age and a _jounin_?” Shinya frowned.

“Well, yeah, but that was before the age limits were set!” Shinya reminded.

“Have the age limits even been reinstated since the war with Konoha?” Kaya asked, smiling sweetly. Ono giggled.

“No, no they haven't.” Mei said, amused, “ _But_ , while our genin are graduating the academy at younger ages, most teams still keep their genin until the usual age limit, before letting them take the exams. While it isn't law, most shinobi adhere to the former age limits, in an unspoken agreement.”

“Wait, really?” Ono asked.

“That's right.” Shinya confirmed, “The war took a huge toll on us, and while the new Seishinkage never reinstated the age limits, she agreed that it's up to the older generation of shinobi to decide on whether to follow them or not. Most of them do, with the exception of students graduating the academy and becoming genin; they generally graduate at twelve, like most other shinobi villages.”

“So... we really are going to be the youngest chuunin, if we pass.” Kaya grinned, “At least since the war.”

“That's right.” Mei said, nodding.

“Talk about no pressure...” Kenta groaned.

“But there _is_.” Ono said, frowning. “We're the first Kawa shinobi to take the chuunin exams outside of Kawagakure.”

“You are.” Shinya nodded, “But I have faith in you three, that you'll do our village proud.”

“Now,” Mei said, smiling. “I believe Kenta mentioned something about meeting Team Eight at a corner restaurant.”

“Aahhh, going to the corner restaurant for celebration, huh?”

“Might as well, before we go and die tomorrow!” Kenta said, far too cheerful for it to be a serious comment.

“That's the spirit!” Shinya teased, and Ono giggled.

“Well, lead the way, Uncle Shinya.” Mei said, amused. Shinya grinned, and offered a lazy salute.

“Aye aye, kiddo.” He replied, and the team followed the clan leader to the corner restaurant. It wasn't crowded, like Ono had expected, and they found Teams Eight and Ten settled in, along with their teachers and family members. Team Gai was there as well, and Ono figured it was because Hinata and Neji were related.

“Lord Shinya!” Kiba cried, eyes wide. “What are you doing here!?” Shinya shrugged.

“My nephew is taking the exams, you really think I wouldn't celebrate him passing the first part?” He asked, “And, Shikamaru too, I guess.”

“I _knew it_ , you _weren't_ here for business!” Ono shouted, and Shinya looked at him, eyes wide.

“I was _too_ here for business!” Shinya swore.

“Liar! We saw you on a date last night with Shikamaru's dad!” Kiba argued, “Shino's the one who pointed it out, too!”

“No, our date last night was him coming over five minutes before I went to bed and asking me to go out.” Shikaku said, “He had business with the Hyuuga clan.”

“ _See_! I was not lying!”

“So how come you didn't tell me you were dating him?” Ono asked, frowning, and Mei looked at Shinya, horrified.

“You never _told_ him?” She asked, and Shinya looked baffled.

“I told _my_ kid, and you didn't even have the balls to tell your nephew?” Shikaku asked, “Well shit, no wonder the little fucker doesn't like me.”

“Ono likes you!” Shinya said, “He likes everyone!”

“I don't like girls.” Ono said, and Shinya looked at him, eyes narrowing.

“Stop sassing me.” Shinya ordered, “You know that's not what I meant.” Ono pouted, at that.

“No, Shinya, Ono doesn't like me.” Shikaku stated. Shinya frowned at his lover.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because Ono does not like Lord Shikaku.” Shino stated, and Ono looked at his best friend.

“You're supposed to be on _my_ side, Shino!” He whined. Shinya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ono-” Shinya started.

“You know, I'm not exactly thrilled about Shinya, either.” Shikamaru butt in, and Shikaku frowned.

“You told me you were fine with Shinya and I dating.”

“Yeah, because you two have been together since like, a year after Mom died, but that doesn't mean I'm thrilled about it.” Shikamaru replied.

“Well, this is a fun celebration.” Ten Ten muttered.

“How about we discuss this after the Chuunin Exams?” Shikaku sighed, “You two need to focus on that.”

“Shikaku's right. As always.” Shinya sighed, “We'll talk about this later.” Ono and Shikamaru nodded, and Shinya smiled and ruffled Ono's hair.

“Hey, Shino, what did you and Ono talk about after ditching us?” Kiba asked, as the adults ordered for the kids.

“We caught up.” Shino replied.

“Ya! Itsu even licked him!” Ono grinned, and his team and uncle looked at him, shocked.

“Itsu _licked_ him?” Mei asked, surprised, as Kenta and Kaya smirked at Ono. Ono puffed his cheeks out.

“You two _shut up_.” He told his friends.

“Why, we didn't say anything, Ono.” Kaya said, slinging an arm around him. “I am, however, a bit put out that you went to spend time with someone besides me and Kenta.”

“So heartbroken.” Kenta said, voice flat. Ono rolled his eyes, and frowned when he saw Shinya's frown.

“What?” He asked. Shinya forced a smile.

“Nothing, sweetheart.” The clan leader ruffled Ono's hair again, before turning to Shikaku. The twelve year old sighed, annoyed, and looked at his best friend.

“Why are adults weird?” He asked.

“I'm not sure. Why? Because we're not adults.” Shino replied, and Ono grinned, before shoving Itsu into Shino's face. Itsu's tail wagged, and he licked the Aburame on the nose. Shino didn't say anything, but took Itsu into his arms.

“Oh my god.” Kiba whispered.

“What?” Ono looked over at him, but Kiba shook his head.

“Ah, it seems they've started without us.” Ono turned, finding Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and someone who looked a lot like Sasuke, but with longer hair. Ono, for the life of him, couldn't place who the other kid was, though he was clearly a chuunin already.

“Hey! Ookari!” Naruto grinned, “I thought I saw you around!” Ono grinned at the blond. The two had often called each other by their surnames while growing up, once Naruto realized Ono didn't like the name Sakura called him.

“Ya! We're in the exams, Uzumaki!” Ono said.

“It's so nice to see you, Kaya!” Sakura smiled, and the group silenced.

“It's so great to see you too!” Kaya piped up, smiling at her. “I'm sorry, I don't think I managed to get your name, though you certainly know mine!”

“Aww, how come you get all the cute girls, Kaya? And Ono gets all the cute boys!” Kenta complained.

“You're eleven, you're not supposed to be dating.” Mei scolded her student.

“... But Shikamaru and Chouji were dating when we were four.” Ono said, confused.

“And still doing so.” Shikamaru said.

“Nice. Eight year relationship, and you're twelve? Talk about goals.” Kaya grinned.

“Wait... But I thought...” Sakura looked between Ono and Kaya, confused.

“You thought wrong.” Sasuke stated, “Ookari is clearly a boy, and is called Ono.”

“Duh, Sakura.” Ino scoffed.

“You can't fault her, or Naruto, for not knowing what to call him. They aren't in clans, and weren't raised the same.” The chuunin kid replied, and Ono was _really_ _sure_ that the kid was part of the Uchiha clan, considering the clan symbol on their shirt.

“Yeah, Lee and I didn't know either, before Neji taught us.” Ten Ten told the group.

“It's unfortunately a common thing. All you need to know, Sakura, is that if you misname or misgender Ono, there will be no trust between you and your comrades. If they can't trust you with their gender and sexuality, they cannot trust you to have their back on missions.” Kakashi stated, as he settled next to Gai. “So, what brings you to Konoha, Lord Shinya?”

“I had a business thing with the Hyuuga clan.” Shinya replied, “I decided to stay for the Chuunin Exams, since Ono and his team are participating.”

When the food arrived, the group got loud and rambunctious, as eleven to thirteen year old children tended to be. Itsu remained on Shino's lap the entire time, with Ono and Shino feeding him some meat that restaurants had for the Inuzuka clan nin-dogs. Ono blinked, when Shino held some of his food to his mouth.

“Try it.” Shino said, and Ono shrugged, and ate it.

“ _Oh my god_.” Kiba whispered again, and Ono, chewing the _really good_ food, looked over in time to see Hana nudge her brother.

“Mm?” He asked, and Hana just smiled and shook her head.

“Nothing, Ono!” She said. Ono shrugged, and went to his food. He held some in front of Shino's face. The Aburame took it, and Kiba let out a strangled noise.

“ _Kiba shut up_!” Mei hissed, and Ono looked at her with a frown, before looking at Kaya.

“ _What_?” He asked.

“I'll tell you later.” Kaya promised. Ono rolled his eyes, but went back to his conversation with Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

When they finished, the group parted ways, and Shinya took Ono to his room, rather than letting Ono go with his team.

“Uncle Shinya-”

“Hush.” Shinya said, “Sit.” Ono sighed, but hopped onto the large bed. Shinya settled on the bed next to him, face in his hands. Ono sat quietly, knowing his uncle was trying to figure out what to say to him. Finally, Shinya sat back with a sigh. “I'm sorry, for not telling you.” Ono frowned.

“Uncle Shinya...”

“I thought you knew.” Shinya continued, “And that, clearly, was an error on my part, for not sitting down and discussing my relationship with you. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry.”

“I... I'm a little upset, about it, but... It's not like what I think matters. You two have been together since Shikamaru and I were _babies_.” Ono crossed his arms over his chest.

“But it _does_ matter.” Shinya replied, “ _You_ matter. You're my nephew, the boy I helped raise into a capable genin. I love you, kid, and I should have talked to you a long time ago.”

“I love you too, Uncle Shinya.” Ono turned and hugged his uncle, tears in his eyes.

“I... Ono, I made a lot of wrong decisions, regarding you and my relationship with Shikaku. I want your permission for something, before I go ahead and do it, ya?” Shinya said, and Ono tilted his head to the side, confused.

“What're you talking about?”

“Well... Ono... Like you said, Shikaku and I have been together since you and Shikamaru were babies, and, well...” Shinya was unsure, and Ono knew immediately what he was talking about.

“Uncle Shinya, are you telling me you want to ask Shikamaru's dad to marry you?” His uncle smiled at his words, and nodded.

“Would you be okay with that?” Shinya asked.

“Well... I guess...” Ono shrugged, “If Shikamaru's okay with it, then I am.” Shinya nodded.

“I'm going to talk to Shikamaru about it, too.” He promised, “I'm not going to spring this one on either of you. And I'll do my best to make sure there's open communication about everything.” Ono smiled, and nodded. Shinya grinned, and opened his arms. “Hug?”

“Ya!” Ono cried. He launched into his uncle's arms, and hugged him tightly. Shinya laughed quietly, and hugged Ono just as tight.

“I love you, Pup.” Shinya promised, and Ono buried his face into his uncle's chest.

“I love you too, Uncle Shinya.”

So things weren't _perfect,_ and tomorrow still loomed over the horizon with the second part of the exam and the Forest of Death, but Ono felt a little better about everything, even with the anxiety eating at his insides.

If only he could remember everything about Jamie's life, before facing something called the Forest of _Death_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unknown chuunin kid belongs to sparklemoose and you need to know As The Wind Blows to get the glaring obviousness tbh but _it was fucking necessary okay_


	6. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second exam begins, and Team Nine goes on a hunt that doesn't go as Ono planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shrugs- I finally cracked out chapter 6, but it's... not Great(TM) but it doesn't suck, I don't think, so uh...
> 
> -whispers- don't kill me

Ono spent most of the night trying to remember what happened in the forest, and decided to settle on tackling the issue of convincing his teammates to stalk Team Seven, first. Itsu snuggled with him, whining occasionally, and all he could really do is hug his partner and try to sleep.

In the end, he only had maybe an hour of sleep, maybe two at most, by the time Kenta shook him gently and told him to wake up. He got dressed, and almost forgot his shoes, before Mei reached out and grabbed him, and sat him down.

He stumbled behind his two teammates, Itsu walking beside him, as they approached the Forest of Death. He was exhausted, and that wasn't a _fantastic_ thing, considering where they were going. It just made the idea of going after Orochimaru even harder.

“Hey guys!” Kiba waved at them, as they reached the training grounds, and Ono's response was to yawn. He rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, as Itsu ran to Shino.

“You look terrible.” Shino stated, kneeling down and lifting Itsu into his arms.

“He barely slept all night.” Kenta rolled his eyes. “He kept me up half the night too.”

“Sorry...” Ono yawned again. He moved to Shino, wrapped his arms around him, and leaned against him as his eyes began to shut.

“ _Oh my god._ ” Kiba whispered, disbelief in his voice.

“I know...” Kaya sighed, “I know...”

Ono didn't bother lifting his head from Shino's shoulder, or ask his friends what they meant. He was tired, and Shino was being a good best friend by letting him use him as a pillow while standing in front of the training grounds where most of them would probably meet their deaths.

Anko was far too loud for Ono's liking, and that was coming from someone whose clan was as wild as a pack of wolves in their down time. She gave them about an hour to get the release forms and sign them and hand them back in. She gave them so much time to mull over it, meaning it was a scare tactic.

Then Konohamaru and his friends came running around interviewing Naruto and other kids. It was a bit surprising, when they approached Teams Eight and Nine.

“Hi! My name is Konohamaru, and these are my friends, Moegi and Udon! We're doing a project to interview several genin going into the second part of the Chuunin Exam!” Konohamaru announced, “Can we ask you six some questions?”

“ _Grrr..._ ” Itsu and Akamaru growled, and Moegi smiled.

“Eight! May we ask you eight some questions, please?” She corrected, and both canines' tails began to wag.

“Sure!” Kiba grinned, “I'm Kiba Inuzuka! This is my nin-dog partner, Akamaru!”

“Kaya, from Kawagakure!” Kaya grinned.

“I'm Kenta, also from Kawa!”

“Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata...” Hinata stammered.

“Aburame Shino. This is Ookari Ono, and his nin-wolf partner, Itsu. They are on Kenta and Kaya's team, from Kawagakure.” Shino introduced.

“Um... Is he okay? He looks tired.” Udon said, worry in his voice.

“He didn't sleep well last night.” Kaya said, “Nightmares, I guess.”

“Ninja don't _get_ nightmares!” Konohamaru cried.

“That's a bunch of crap.” Ono said, standing up straight. Itsu let out a small whine. “Whoever told you that is doing you a disservice. Shinobi have nightmares, and probably a lot of mental health problems like depression and anxiety and PTSD. We're being trained to _kill_ , and will likely have to kill in the _forest of death_ , if we want to survive. Nightmares are going to happen to us. PTSD is going to happen. A _lot_ of unpleasant things are going to happen, but it is a normal response, to traumatic things we're going to experience. So, yeah, I had nightmares last night, and I'm probably going to _keep_ getting nightmares, but when you get to be genin, you'll start getting them too, if you don't get them already.”

The three pre-genin left the two teams, after a moment of shock and hesitation.

“... Well, that happened.” Kaya said, and Ono immediately slumped against Shino again.

“ _Oh my god._ ” Kiba whispered, and Kaya laughed.

The forms were filled out, though, after Shino pestering him into signing the slip of paper saying _yes I consent to possible death_. Kenta and Hinata got their scrolls, and not long after, the teams were parted, and standing at their assigned gates.

“I have a weird request and it's going to sound insane, but we gotta do it.” Ono said, as they waited for the gate to open.

“Okay...?” Kaya said, confused.

“I think Orochimaru is here at the exam, and I think he's going after Uchiha Sasuke and we gotta stop it.” Ono told them.

“Shouldn't we, I dunno, _tell someone_!?” Kenta hissed.

“Um... Well...” Ono hesitated.

“This is about all the weird shit you're going through.” Kaya said, frowning.

“Yes.” Ono said, “And it's gonna sound even more insane.”

“More insane than three genin versus a missing-nin _sannin_?!” Kenta glared.

“What do you guys know of reincarnation and multiple worlds?” Ono asked.

“... Yep, that's insane.” Kaya said. Ono sighed, at that.

“ _Shino_ believes me.” He said.

“And that means what? That guy's got a big boner for you, Ono.” Kenta replied, and Ono looked at his friend, baffled.

“Oh for the love of- we've got no time for your oblivious sexual tension with the bug boy. Ono, you're telling the truth? Prove it.” Kaya said, even as the gates behind them opened up. “Let's go hunt down Orochimaru.”

=0=0=0=

In hindsight, Ono should have known that _finding_ the area would be difficult. He should have searched for a map of the forest, at the very least. Instead, he'd decided to be an _idiot_.

“What was that?” Kenta whispered, turning around. Ono turned in the direction, frowning, as Itsu growled.

He sniffed the air, and frowned.

“Ono...?” Kaya asked, frowning. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah... Come on, this way.” He headed in the direction the scent – and faint sounds of fighting – was coming from.

“I see him!” Kaya cried, a good ten minutes later. “The Uchiha's this way!” Ono saw Sasuke's jacket briefly, not far from their position, and he quickened his pace.

“Get down!” He shouted, lunging towards Sasuke, as the taller boy stood staring in the distance, away from them.

Ono tackled Sasuke, just as Orochimaru lunged.

“What the-”

“Come on! Run!” Kenta shouted. Ono threw a smoke bomb, to give cover.

“Go!” Ono shouted at them.

When the smoke cleared, Ono was struggling against Orochimaru's hold.

“Hm-hmm... You're not who I wanted, but I must admit... I'm quite curious as to how an Ookari will hold up against my curse mark...” The old man said, tongue out and making licking noises. Ono let out a small whimper, before giving a cry, when he was bit.

“You fucking bit me!” Ono shouted, “What the hell!?”

This was not in the plan.

Still, his vision started to blur, even as he felt and heard Orochimaru leave.

“Ono!” He heard Kaya shout, just as he blacked out.

=0=0=0=

Arguing woke Ono up, and he groaned. He sat up, a bit dazed, and then he was suddenly on the ground again, a startled yelp escaping him.

“Don't you _ever_ do that again, Ono!” Shikamaru shouted, and Ono realized the Nara was the one hugging him. “You stupid, troublesome, egotistical _asshole_!”

“... Kaya...? Kenta...?”

“We ran into Team Ten about a day ago. And the Sound Genin.” Kaya said, “Well, actually, we ran into the Sound Genin first, and Team Ten came in and helped Team Seven in keeping them back while we tried to find out what happened to you.”

“Uh-huh...?” He said, confused.

“You have a mark on your shoulder. It... looks weird.” Naruto said, frowning.

“... _Fuck_!” Ono shouted, and the others' eyes widened. Shikamaru had even sat up in order to stare at him in shock.

“Ono...?” Kenta asked.

“I'm so _screwed_!” Ono whined.

“What are you talking about, Ono?” Ino asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Kenta and Kaya already spilled the beans about your reincarnation shit, too, so you better start talking!” Ono looked at the eight assembled genin, all of them staring at him with mixed looks of concern, anger, and shock. Ono bit his lip, before sighing through his nose.

And then he told them.

 


	7. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ono sets the next part of his plans into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, kinda shorter than most, but... I like where it ended, mostly because I'm not quite sure how I want the specifics of Shinya finding out the truth to go.

In the end, the two other teams believed him, even if it was only because Ono offered to let Ino do a mind walk on him. She turned it down, believing him, because she couldn't do the jutsu yet, and also because no ninja would actually willingly ask for a mind walk to prove something that wasn't true.

He never told them what the curse mark was; that was something for _later_ , after he spoke with Shinya, and maybe the Hokage.

Either way, Shino was probably going to kill him.

“We won't tell.” The other two teams promised, before their groups split up, and Team Nine tracked down a group genin from the grass village.

Ono was worried, when his curse mark didn't activate during the fight, but he was also glad it hadn't; he didn't want to explain anything to anyone yet, not until he spoke with his uncle.

Entering the tower on the last day (with Team Seven, no less), Ono was relieved they'd somehow managed to _survive_ not just the forest, but Orochimaru himself.

“I never want to take this exam again.” Kenta groaned, as the three walked to the large arena in the middle of the tower.

“It's not over yet.” Ono yawned, “Preliminaries.”

“Prelimi- _what_?” Kaya whispered, looking at him, before the large groups assembled before them, as they took their places between Teams Eight and Ten.

Then they announced the preliminaries officially.

“That's not fair!” Someone shouted.

“Well then we shouldn't have let all of us make it this far, ya!” Ono said, before Anko could speak about it.

“... Ono, what the fuck.” Kaya said, “That's dark, even for you!”

“I'm tired, sore, and now I gotta beat some asshole up. Or Shino.” Ono said.

“Oh my _god_ , just fucking kiss him already!” Kiba said, “Right now! For the love of all things holy, just kiss Shino and end our fucking misery!” Ono stared at him, confusion written on his face, and the other genin teams groaned.

“Ono, even _we_ know that Shino has a crush on you!” Sakura said, “And we barely _know_ you!”

“... Shino has to ask Uncle Shinya.” Ono stated, his ears burning. Which, there would be no _way_ that Shino would ask Shinya, and if he did, Shinya would _never_ say yes. Ono was too young, Shinya had said so before they headed out for Konoha!

“I did yesterday, while you were speaking with Ibiki and Anko.” Shino said, “We have a date after the preliminaries, under Lord Shikaku's supervision. It was a compromise between my father and your uncle.” Ono stared at him, before looking at the adults.

“Um. Preliminary round?” He asked, begging for a distraction. Anko and Mei were grinning from behind them, as was Kakashi – Ono could _smell_ the grin on the Hatake's face, the bastard. Even the _Hokage_ was smiling at them in amusement.

The Preliminary started, and the offer to walk away was handed to them. Kabuto bowed out of the exam, claiming to be _worn out_ , and Ono hesitated, before raising his hand.

“Wha- _Ono_!” Kenta and Kaya cried, eyes wide.

“I don't feel good.” He admitted, “Fighting will just get me killed, and I'd rather like to stay alive for my first date, ya!”

“Go back to the hotel.” Mei ordered, “Your uncle is there with Shikaku.” Ono nodded, and looked at Itsu in his arms.

“You stay with them and make sure they don't be stupid, okay?” He told the wolf, and Itsu let out a yap. Ono smiled, and set Itsu down on the ground. “Good boy!”

He pointedly ignored that everyone was snickering, as Itsu ran to Shino, tail wagging.

He found Kabuto, and hurried up.

“Kabuto, ya?” He asked, falling into step with him. Kabuto looked at him.

“Yes. Ookari Ono, right?” Ono nodded, smiling.

“Ya!” He said, “Um, I don't feel too good, can you walk me back to my hotel room?” Kabuto sighed, with fake fondness, but agreed to it.

When they reached the door, half an hour later, Ono smiled.

“Thank you, Kabuto-senpai! You know, you're not that bad a guy, for being the lackey of Orochimaru and all.” Kabuto tensed, and looked at him, eyes narrowed.

“So, you know then.” Ono nodded.

“Yeah, I know. Orochimaru told me when he marked me.” He lied, and Kabuto smirked.

“So, you're _willing_... Interesting... Perhaps we should talk inside.” Ono smiled sweetly.

“Oh, sure!” He opened the hotel room door, and let Kabuto walk in first. He shut the door, and turned to find Kabuto in the shadow bind.

“So, what's this about a mark?” Shinya asked Ono. “And Orochimaru?”

“Can we deal with the traitor first?” Ono asked, and Kabuto let out a choked noise. Turning, the young Ookari saw Shikaku's shadow starting to choke him.

“Done deal.” Shikaku growled.

“Not yet, we have to turn him in.” Shinya reminded.

“He endangered the boys!”

“And Ono just literally led him to the jounin commander of Konoha, _and_ the heads of two clans, _and_ the bodyguard of the Seishinkage.” Shinya pointed out. “He _planned_ this.”

“I planned a lot of things.” Ono shrugged.

“Ono, go get the Hokage. _Now_.” Shinya ordered.

“Oh, he's already on his way. I told Itsu to tell Kiba and Akamaru the moment I left with Kabuto.” Ono said, smiling sweetly. “I said to make it look _convincing_.”

“And convincing it was.” The genin turned, finding a narrow eyed Hokage, Ibiki, Anko, and several jounin and ANBU members.

“ _Orochimaru marked Ono and is going with the bastard's student_.” Anko quoted, and Ono snorted, even as Shikaku let go of Kabuto, and let the ANBU take him.

“Ono, we'll need to question you.” Sandaime said, and Ono hesitated.

“I want Inoichi Yamanaka to do it.” He said, “I want a mind-walk!”

“Ono-” Shinya started, but Shikaku put a hand on Shinya's forearm, quieting the taller man.

“Inoichi won't hurt him.” Shikaku promised, “Ono's a genin; he can consent to it himself, and he's _asking_ for one. Inoichi will be gentle, so long as Ono's cooperative. He'll respect any clan boundaries.” Shinya looked at Ono, frowning.

“Are you _sure_?” He asked, “A mind walk can leave s-rank adults in scattered pieces of themselves, Ono, and it's worse when done on children.” He was speaking from experience, Ono could tell, but Shinya didn't know even a quarter of what Ono knew. Shinya was speaking out of fear for his nephew, not rational logic.

“I'm sure.”

=0=0=0=

The mind walk was simple. Ono was already in his mind, taking a form because Inoichi had entered his mind with a form as well. They took a short walk, with the adult letting Ono lead him to where he wanted to show the man.

He showed him Adrien, and his death, and then remember his past life. He showed him the planning, and becoming a genin with a goal of stopping Orochimaru in his mind. He showed him telling Shino, and then Kaya and Kenta, and then Ino saying Kaya and Kenta told them, after he woke up from fighting Orochimaru. He showed him fighting Orochimaru, after narrowly saving Sasuke.

He showed him the brief whispers with Team Ten, Kaya, and Kenta, about tracking Kabuto and trying to stop him.

He showed him the lying, when running to Kabuto, and getting the man to trust the _poor sick genin_ and walk him home, knowing that Shinya and Shikaku were there. He showed the whispered _tell Kiba the plan_ to Itsu, and then he showed him the sitting conversation with Shikamaru, back in the forest, while the others were preparing to split up and be _enemies in the forest_ , again.

When Inoichi let him leave the memory-filled space, Ono blinked up at the adults, clearly exhausted.

“How do you feel, Ono?” Shinya asked, kneeling in front of his nephew. Ono yawned, in response, and Shikaku snorted.

“Just like his father.” Shikaku said, and Shinya chuckled.

“He is.” Shinya said, before looking at Inoichi and Sandaime. “Well?”

“I have all that's necessary. Ono, I have to tell Lord Hokage, alright? Anko and Kakashi will likely work with you, after.” Inoichi said, and Ono nodded.

“Is everything alright?” Shinya asked.

“I'll... let him tell you. But, Shinya, Shikaku... Everything he tells you... It's true.” Inoichi told them, and the Ookari and Nara shared a worried look, before nodding at the Yamanaka.

Shinya carried Ono back to the hotel.

His team was waiting, along with Teams Eight, Ten, and even Team Seven, though a few people were missing. Namely, Hinata, Kiba, and Kenta.

Funny, he hadn't realized he was gone that long.

“What happened and _what_ is going on!?” Mei demanded, before faltering, at Shinya's glare.

“We're not quite sure yet; Inoichi did a mind walk.” Shikaku told her.

“That's dangerous, though!” Shikamaru cried, “He's too young!”

“But he was cooperative, and willing. That goes a long way with a Yamanaka mind walk. He'll be exhausted for a while, but he'll be fine.” Shikaku said, watching as Shinya tucked Ono into the hotel bed. “Now, how'd the second exam go?”

Ono fell asleep to his friends and age-mates telling them about the preliminary round.

 


End file.
